Talent Show
by CaligoArye
Summary: Hogworth's has a talent show, and a certain Weasley takes a moment to surprise everyone. **My first Harry Potter Fanfiction. R/R and please be gentle!!! :-D Thanx!**
1. Showtime!!!

Ginny's Song  
  
Summary: Ginny sings in Hogworth's Talent Show and   
blows away the whole school.  
  
Disclaimer: I was a feeling a little goofy. I do not own Harry Potter and friends. Nor   
do I own the song.  
  
Ginny had been acting suspiciously ever since the flyer appeared on   
the message board. "Compete in Hogworth's Talent Show!" the flyer encouraged,   
"Prize includes shopping spree at Otherworld Department Store and Macy's. Be   
as creative as you dare." Soon there was a buzz going around the whole school,   
Lavender and Pavrati were talking Padma into singing a trio with them. Pansy   
Parkinson was pestering Draco Malfoy to help her practice (to the point that   
Draco didn't come to meals anymore and Harry came upon him sleeping the prefects   
bathroom). Even Hermione owled her parents for her violin and was practicing   
by the lake.  
  
Ginny seemed to have disappeared most of the time. She would wolf down   
her meals and run off without a word to anyone. Neville and Colin were constantly   
asking Ron about her whereabouts, and the youngest Weasley got curious and shared   
this with Harry and Hermione.  
"Don't worry about her so much, Ron." Hermione said while tuning her violin,   
"She's always kept to herself, even as a child, you said so yourself. She's probably  
writing her poetry. She's been getting much better than she used to be."  
Harry made lazy circles around the two while on his new Firebolt. "I wouldn't   
worry about her. She's good at taking care of herself."  
Ron merely grunted and let the conversation go.  
  
"So Ginny," Ron walked up to his sister's side and began idly talking, "What   
are you doing for the talent show?"  
Ginny froze and stammered, "T-talent show? What makes you think I'm going to   
be in the talent show?"  
"Well, you've been acting weird since it was announced, and you used to love   
being in dance recitals. I thought you might be stretching out the old leg muscles."  
Ginny laughed, "Ron. You're so funny sometimes!" she then pecked him on the   
cheek and wandered off. It took Ron five minutes to realize Ginny never answered   
his question.  
  
Ginny continued to be secretive for the next month, talking to Neville, who   
began disappearing with her. When either was asked, Ginny would smile while Neville   
muttered to be excused.  
  
The day of the Talent Show arrived, and everyone was excited. Draco managed to   
"accidently" break his leg, and thus couldn't be Pansy's tango partner. The leggy   
Slytherin settled for Marcus Flint, and the two performed fantastically. Lavender and   
the Patil Twins did "Fugue for Tinhorns" from "Guys and Dolls." While it was technically   
perfect, it didn't have any flare.   
Hermione was just finishing up her rousing rendition of "Toccatta and Fugue in D minor"   
a la Vanessa Mae. She received a standing ovation, from Ron, Harry and the teachers.  
Harry and Ron were sitting together, with Neville beside them. Ginny's partner in   
crime wouldn't breath a word. But eventually nodded and pointed to the stage.  
It was Ginny's turn. The stage went dark. And Ginny walked out very stately. She had   
a microphone headpiece and wore a dark muggle pin-stripe suit and hat. She stood in the   
center of the stage and as the music began a pop-techno beat, she began to speak:  
  
"I know I may be young  
But I've got feelings too  
And I need to do what I feel like doing  
So let me go and just listen"  
  
She threw off her hat allowing her shimmering red hair to fall gracefully over   
her shoulders, poker straight.  
  
"All you people look at me like I'm a little girl  
Well did you ever think it'd be okay for me to step into this world  
Always saying,"little girl don't step into the club"  
Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love  
  
Get it get it, get it get it, whooah"  
Get it get it, get it get it, whooah (Do you like it)  
Get it get it, get it get it, whooah (This feels good)"  
  
On the last two "whooah"'s Ginny tore off the suit top and bottom, revealing an   
outfit of skin tight hip hugging jeans and a mid-drift baring sleeveless top. She wore   
a pair of black gloves with the fingertips cut off at different lengths and her neck and   
wrists glittered with flashy rhinstones. Every jaw in the auditorium dropped.   
  
"I know I may come off quiet  
I may come off shy  
But I feel like talking  
Feel like dancing when I see this guy"  
  
Lights went on around her and an illusion of a crowded club surrounded, the   
spotlight on her and a faceless guy, who she walked towards.  
  
"What's practical is logical  
What the hell, who cares?  
All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there"  
  
She danced seductively next to the guy, running her hands along her body and   
shaking her well-shaped hips at him. The illusion guy then put his hands on her hips   
just as she began the chorus.  
  
  
"I'm a slave for you  
I cannot hold it  
I cannot control it  
I'm a slave for you  
I won't deny it  
I'm not trying to hide it"  
  
With the chorus, she rolled at her hips while the illusion guy held her and   
then they went to a series of choreographed movements. Almost every guy in the audience   
wished they were the illusion guy. The Weasley brothers (Ron, the Twins and Percy)   
tried to rush the stage but were tossed back by an invisible barrier.  
  
"Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me (I just wanna dance next to you)  
To another time and place  
Oh Baby, don't you wanna, dance up on me (Are you ready)  
Leave behind my name and age(Let's go)  
  
(Like that)  
(You like it)  
(Yeah)  
(Now watch me)"  
  
Ginny then launched into a series of thrusting, heated motions that had everyone   
mesmerized. She was absolutely radiatant and not at all the Ginny they were used to   
seeing everyday. Ginny controlled the stage and the audience, her illusions perfectly   
in sync with the song and her singing.  
  
"Get it get it, get it get it, whooah  
Get it get it, get it get it, whooah (Do you like it)  
Get it get it, get it get it, whooah (This feels good)  
[Panting]  
  
I really wanna dance, tonight with you (I just can't help myself)  
I really wanna do what you want me to (I just feel I let myself go)  
I really wanna dance, tonight with you (Wanna see you move)  
I really wanna do what you want me to (Uh Uh Uh)"  
  
She stared playfully at a certain wheelchair bound Slytherin, who squirmed   
uncomfortably. Then she turned her gaze to Harry who blushed to his roots, while Ron   
glared daggers at him. She also made extended eye contact with Seamus, Dean and Oliver   
Wood, then gave a winking thumbs up to Neville, who was the only person in the whole   
audience not surprised. Ron was sure to grill him later.  
  
"Baby, don't you wanna, dance up on me (I just wanna dance next to you)  
To another time and place  
Oh Baby, don't you wanna, dance up on me (Are you ready)  
Leave behind my name and age(Lets go)  
  
I'm a slave for you (Like That)  
I cannot hold it  
I cannot control it  
I'm a slave for you (It just feels good)  
I won't deny it  
I'm not trying to hide it (Baby)"  
  
Hermione had now joined Harry and Ron. After recovering from her shock, she stood   
up on her chair and made a loud whistle for the youngest Weasley, who strutted across   
the stage. Ginny looked in the direction of the whistle and blew a kiss to Hermione who   
grinned, knowing that the imagination of all the boys in the audience was now in overdrive.  
  
"Get it get it, get it get it, whooah  
Get it get it, get it get it, whooah  
Get it get it, get it get it, whooah  
[Panting]  
  
Get it get it, get it get it, whooah  
Get it get it, get it get it, whooah  
Get it get it, get it get it, whooah  
[Panting]"  
  
Sweat was beginning to pour down Ginny's body, making her glisten and causing her   
hair to slightly curl. Now half the male population of Hogworth's was standing on their   
chairs wolf-whistling while MacGonagal threaten to take points. Snape stared at Ginny in   
shock, and remembered when Lily Evans danced to Madonna's "Like a Virgin." Dumbledore in   
the meantime, looked down at his latest magazine, and didn't seem to notice the commotion   
around him.  
  
"I'm a slave for you (Here we go now)  
I cannot hold it  
I cannot control it  
I'm a slave for you (Here we go)  
I won't deny it (Yeah Yeah)  
I'm not trying to hide it (Yeah)  
  
(Like that)"  
  
The performance ended with a pyro-technic explosion that surround Ginny who now   
stood with her left arm out-stretched. Her chest rose and fell heavily, while she looked   
around, face flush with triumph. Roses and flowers apparated around her while she bowed   
to a thunderous applause. She stifled a giggle when Draco bounced up from his wheelchair   
only to yelp in pain and fall. Crabb and Goyle were clapping to much to help their   
un-official boss up.  
Ginny gave a final wink to Neville and mouthed "Thank you" to the blushing Gryffindor.   
She waved jauntily at Ron and Percy who were still trying to get past the barrier, while   
Fred and George laughed at them. Then she skipped off stage, giggling to herself.  
Just the reaction she was looking for.  
  
  
  
****I might just make this a series on Ginny and her thoughts and feeling about growing up  
and becoming a woman. Let me know if I should! Thanks! Caligo Arye*** 


	2. Aftermath

Talent Show: The Aftermath  
  
  
Summary: Ginny just showed all of Hogworth's a whole new Ginny. How is everyone reacting?   
Flowers? Candies? FAN MAIL? Ron having an early heart-attack.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and friends. Don't sue. I'm poor.  
  
  
  
*Neville's Thoughts*  
  
Ginny actually pulled it off! Man, the look on everyone's faces was priceless! Good   
thing she and I went to "just friends" mode or else I'd be part of the new gaggle of male   
admirers she has flocking around her. Even Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle are doting on her   
every word, carrying her books, getting her butterbeers whenever she's in the Three   
Broomsticks. Can you imagine? Slythrins at the beckon call of a Gryffindor? Too funny.  
Even Harry's falling all over himself because of her. He stammers and blushes   
everytime she's even near him. Total role reversal from Ginny's first year. I think she did   
what she always wanted to do: catch the eye of the Boy Who Lived. I wonder why she hasn't   
sealed the deal yet and just kissed him.  
huh? Did she just hug Malfoy?  
  
  
*Ron's Thoughts*  
  
I KNEW it! I knew it! I just knew it. Did anyone believe me? Noooooo!  
"Oh Ron, Ginny's always been quiet. Even before the Chamber of Secrets. I think she's   
recovered and left whole episode behind her."  
"Oh Ron, there's no way that Tom Riddle could still be affecting her! Stop being silly!"  
Silly? Silly, huh? I don't think I was being silly or paranoid or overimaginative. I was   
being RIGHT! I have great intutive powers. I wonder if I'm a seer?  
FOCUS RON! Focus. Well, I'm going to have to tell mom and dad about the spectacle she   
made and how she's allowing herself to be courted by Malfoy. And how on weekends she skips   
about the ground in those low pants and cut off tops. She'll get a Howler for sure, but it's   
for her own good. She has to learn to fight the influence of Tom Riddle. I think I'll go talk   
to Percy about exorcisms.  
  
  
*Fred's Thoughts*  
  
I wonder what spell Ginny used to create that illusion. It might be a new product for   
WWW.  
  
  
*George's Thoughts*  
  
I wonder what spell Ginny used to create that illusion. We could make a kareoke system   
to sell through WWW.  
  
  
*Percy's Thoughts*  
  
Where's that book on exorcisms? I knew I had it somewhere, I'm going over it in class   
in a month or two...  
  
  
*Harry's Thoughts*  
  
"I'm a slaaaaaaaaaaave for you..."  
  
  
*Draco's Thoughts*  
  
"...I can't deny it. I'm not trying to fight it..."  
  
  
*Goyle'd Thoughts*  
  
Ginny pretty.  
  
  
*Crabbe's Thoughts*  
  
Ginny pretty  
  
  
*Snape's Thoughts*  
  
It is Lily's Madonna performance all over again. Amazing how much Ginny looked like her   
too, with the straightened hair. For a few moments I made myself believe Lily was still alive.   
Lily.   
I wonder if all of us looked as silly as the Potter, Draco and the rest of the boys are   
looking. Amusing really....Damn, I chuckled. That class must think I've gone insane...  
  
(A/N: I like Snape. He's a good guy in this. Sure, he's sour, but that's for appearances.)  
  
  
*MacGonagle's Thoughts*  
  
I can't believe I didn't see this coming. Virginia Weasley is practically Lily Evan's   
clone. Of course she would pull a stunt like this. Being the youngest Weasley even made her   
bolder. I swear she's getting a kick out of Ronald and Percival's over-reactions. Of course   
I was laughing also when they tried to pull off an exorcism. It's a wonder that Percival   
qualified for professor of DADA...  
  
  
*Hermione's Thoughts*  
  
Ron's on the rampage about Ginny again. He just sent an owl to his parents. He refuses   
to talk to Harry (not that Harry's noticing. Boy Wonder keeps staring at Ginny). He barely   
talks to me just because I cheered her on. And Poor Neville. The boy has been in the recieving   
end of a glare ever since Ginny revealed that Neville helped her maintain the dance hall   
illusion and light show.  
Damn. A Howler just floated in. Ginny's going to get it. Wait...It passed Ginny. It's   
going for: RON? Why's Ginny grinning so evilly?  
  
  
*The Howler's Words*  
  
"RONALD HOWARD WEASLEY! YOU LEAVE YOUR SISTER ALONE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE TERRORIZING   
HER LIKE THIS! THINKING SHE'S POSSESSED...WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! SHE IS JUST DOING ANYTHING   
A NORMAL TEENAGE GIRL WITH ASPIRATIONS TO PERFORM WOULD DO! SHE NOT GETTING INTO ANYTHING   
RESEMBLING THE TROUBLE YOU HAVE GOTTEN INTO, RONALD! IT NOT LIKE SHE'S STOLEN A CAR OR CRASHED   
IT INTO A WHOOMPING WILLOW! NOT LIKE SHE'S CREATED CREMES THAT TURN PEOPLE INTO CANARIES! NOT   
LIKE SHE USED HER PRIVILAGED PROFESSOR LEVEL ACCESS TO THE LIBRARY TO GET BOOKS TO PERFORM AN   
EXORCISM! THIS GOES FOR ALL YOU BOYS, LEAVE GINNY BE!"  
  
  
*Dumbledore's Thoughts*  
  
Ahhhh, the more things change, the more they stay the same. Oooo! Gummi Bears!  
  
  
*Ginny's Thoughts*  
  
Everything is going the way I planned...I wish I was REALLY evil, then I'd do a cool   
laugh.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok so that was a little weird in format. The next chapter will be a little more narrative. 


End file.
